Ton regard améthyste
by Alexyae
Summary: Tout le monde semble oublié la belle histoire entre Krolia et le père de Keith et comme personne ne se dévout, je me ferais un plaisir de vous là raconter. TexasXKrolia Love story.
1. Atterrissage forcé

Texas Kogane laissa un soupir de plénitude franchir ses lèvres. Que c'était bon de rentrer chez soi. La journée avait été rude, un incendie s'était déclaré dans un immeuble de cinq étages dans un quartier résidentiel. Ses collègues pompiers et lui ont mis plusieurs heures pour maîtriser le feu et sortir tout le monde. Forte heureusement, il n'y avait pas de décès à déclaré mais certaines des victimes ont été gravement brûler. Le pompier ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un peu de peine pour eux. Ces gens avaient tout perdu : leurs papiers, leurs maisons et tous les souvenirs qu'elles contenaient.

Rangeant sa veste de pompier sur le porte manteau et sa hache dans le vestibule, Texas se rendit à l'étage pour prendre une bonne douche bien mérité. Une fois sous la douche, son ventre commença faire savoir qu'il désirait être rempli. Habillé d'un simple t-shirt blanc et d'un jean, l'homme se mit sans tarder derrière les fourneaux pour se préparer un bon petit plat. Il sourit en repensant aux commentaires des ses amis a la caserne _. Si t'étais pas un mec je t'épouserai ! Eh ben tu dois toutes les faire craquer avec ta cuisine !_ Ils pouvaient bien rire mais quand c'était lui qui faisait le repas pour tout le monde, personne ne disait plus rien.

Une fois que son steak aux herbes et ses quelques patates sautées furent engloutie, le valeureux pompier n'eut qu'une envie : dormir. Il fit sa petite vaisselle tranquillement et monta ensuite dans sa chambre pour une nuit bien méritée.

Sauf qu'une fois allongé dans son lit, le sommeil ne vint pas. Son esprit était trop occupé par ce qui c'était passer aujourd'hui et ce qui se passera demain. Il était sûr qu'il allait encore se faire engueuler par son chef supérieur pour ce qu'il avait fait. Après avoir évacué tout le monde de l'immeuble en feu, Texas crut avoir entendu une voix provenant de celui-ci. Il en informa son supérieur Bob mais il refusa d'envoyer des hommes. Car non seulement le bâtiment commençait à s'effondrer mais il n'allait pas envoyer ses hommes à la mort pour une simple hypothèse. Mais Texas ne l'avait pas écouté. Il fonça dans l'immeuble en feu et le fouilla avec attention pour essayer de trouver la source de la voix. Il finit par trouver au deuxième étage un homme piégé sous des décombres. Il le dégagea de la et le traîna jusqu'à la sortie parce qu'il était blessé ais même avec sa forte musculature il ne pouvait pas porter un homme obèse dont le poids avoisinait les cent cinquante kilos. Une fois dehors, l'homme fut pris en charge par les ambulanciers présents sur les lieux. Il ne manqua pas aussi de se faire engueuler par son chef.

 _Tu vas finir par te faire tuer si tu continues comme ça !_

Mais c'était son travail, non ? Risquer sa vie tout les jours pour en sauver d'autres. Depuis son plus jeune âge, il a toujours eu ce besoin pressant d'aider les autres même si cela voulais dire risquer la sienne.

Le temps passa et il sentit finalement le sommeil le gagner. Progressivement, il tombait doucement dans l'inconscience.

BOOM !

Whow ! C'était quoi ça ? Il avait clairement senti le sol trembler. Il se jeta hors de son lit et se jeta sur l'interrupteur de la chambre pour voir l'état des lieux. Apparemment rien n'était cassé. Il repris ses esprits un instant pour analyser la situation. D'après lui l'explosion devait venir de l'extérieur, il s'approcha de l'extérieur pour en voir la cause. Il faisait trop noir pour voir réellement quelque chose mais apercevoir dans son jardin une sorte de grosse pierre au courbe effilées et a voir le cratère dans lequel elle se trouvait ainsi que les flamme qu'il y avait autour ça devait surmenage être une météorite.

Sans attendre il sorti de chez lui pour voir les choses d'un peu plus près (en oubliant pas sa hache au passage, on ne sait jamais). En s'approchant de la météorite, il remarqua que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait mais un vaisseau extraterrestre ! Et vu l'état de l'appareil, le pilote a du faire une mauvaise rencontre. Oh merde ! Le pilote !

Resserrant sa prise sur son hache, il se mit a faire une brèche a un endroit qui semblait être la tête du vaisseau. Quand il réussit a faire une fissure suffisante, il l'élargit avec ses mains pour voir a l'intérieur et… ! Normalement quand un humain pense extraterrestre, il imagine quelque chose avec des tentacules, plusieurs yeux, le corps distordu dans tout les sens. Mais il ne s'attendait surtout pas à quelque chose d'aussi… beau. La créature avait la peau violette, un visage magnifique et a première vue on aurait dit une femme. Elle semblait totalement inconsciente, l'atterrissage a être dur.

Texas senti alors qu'il faisait drôlement chaud tout a coup. Putain ! Les flammes autour du cratère commençaient à ramper vers le vaisseau ! Texas attrapa l'Alien par les épaules et la tira du cockpit. Whow, on ne dirait pas mais elle pèse un peu son poids. Texas porta l'inconnue en direction de sa maison. Lorsqu'il arrivait sur le perron, le vaisseau alien explosa. Il la porta ensuie jusque dans la chambre pour l'allonger sur le lit.

Texas retira le casque brise de la créature et s'aperçu qu'elle respirait mais aussi que deux marques plus foncés parcourait ses joues. Son regard s'attarda le long du corps de l'alien et remarqua certaines blessures ici et là.

 **La nuit va être longue**

A suivre…


	2. Réveil douloureux

Krolia avait mal, très mal. Tout ses muscles, son corps. Qu'est-ce qui… planète. Lion de Voltron. Destruction du vaisseau ennemi. Atterrissage forcé. Ah, oui. Maintenant, elle s'en souvient. Elle devait être encore a l'intérieur du vaisseau. Elle devait se dégager au plus vite pour voir les dégâts et essayer de voir si elle pouvait contacter ses alliés de la Lame. Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans son vaisseau mais lit plutôt confortable. Elle se redressa -non sans grincer des dents- et vit qu'elle avait été soigné. Elle avait dû être trouvée et recueillit par un des indigènes de cette planète.

Elle vit aussi qu'elle ne portait plus sa combinaison mais un simple vêtement large qui couvrait une le haut de ses bras et lui arrivait juste en bas de son derrière. On l'avait changer ? Attendez, ou était sa lame ?

Krolia la chercha du regard sans la trouver. Merde ! Elle voulut sortir du lit mais ses muscles au niveau des jambes étaient très douloureux. Elle leva les couvertures qui ont couvrait e vit avec effarement que ses jambes étaient couvertes de bandages. L'atterrissage avait dû être sale. Est-ce que son vaisseau marchait toujours ? Pouvait elle au moins contacter les compagnons des Lames ? Et plus important est-ce qu'il y avait vraiment un lion de Voltron sur cette planète ?

Pam Pam Pam

 _Quelqu'un arrive !_

Par précaution, elle se remit dans le lit et semblant de dormir. Krolia voulait savoir a qui elle avait a faire mais surtout qu'elles étaient ses intentions envers elle. Il n'était pas rare que des personnes issus d'autres peuple se vengent sur un galra isolé et blessé. Donc autant être sur ses gardes.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et de quelqu'un entrant dans la pièce. La personne s'avança vers le lit et sembla déposer quelque chose sur le meuble a côté du lit. Elle senti ensuite qu'on lui touchait le bras. C'est le moment.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Sans vraiment voir l'individu, elle le choppa par le cou, le retourna contre elle et l'étrangla avec ses bras.

« Qui es tu et que me veux tu ? »

Elle n'eut aucune réponse bien évidemment de la personne puisque celle-ci était en train de se faire étranglée par ses bras.

« Urgh ! »

Krolia resserra sa prise mais une vive douleur au bras la fit lâcher prise. L'individu en profita pour s'éloigner près du mur, là où elle ne pouvait pas l'atteindre.

« Kof kof kof… je voulais voir comment allait te blessures… et voir si tu étais réveillée »

Maintenant que l'individu était loin, Krolia pouvait clairement voir à quoi il ressemblait. C'était un bipède, la peau tournant vers le beige, une crinière brune et des yeux noirs. Ça forte carrure et sa voix indiquait que c'était un mâle.

Il ne dégageait pas d'hostilité bien au contraire, tout chez lui indiquait une profonde bienveillance. Peut-être devrait-elle baisser un peu sa garde ? Non ! Rien ne nous dit qu'il ne ment pas. Mais en regardant ses bandages, elle se dit qu'elle devrait quand le remercier pour ça.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir soigner »

Le mâle sembla être surpris un moment puis repris contenance avec un sourire.

« Ne me remercie pas, c'est mon travail d'aider les gens »

« Tu es médecin ? »

« Euh… non. Je suis pompier. Je sauve les gens de bâtiment en feu ou d'accidents en tout genres et je les emmène ensuite à l'hôpital pour qu'il se fasse soigner. Mais je sais donner les premiers soins c'est ce qui m'a permis de te soigner. »

Krolia regarda autour d'elle en se demandant si elle était dans se lieu dit hôpital.

« Tu n'es pas à l'hôpital. Les gens de ma planète ne savent pas qu'il y a de la vie extraterrestre ailleurs. Je ne voulais pas créer une émeute mondiale en t'emmenant là bas. De toutes façons l'hôpital le plus loin est a plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. »

« Je suis chez vous. »

« Tout a fais »

Krolia se dit alors qu'elle n'était pas si mal tomber. Elle avait atterri sur une planète primitive qui ne savait pas qu'elle était une galra, une race extraterrestre qui ravage l'univers depuis dix mille ans. Sans parler du fait qu'elle avait été sauvé par un individu qui se moque du fait de ne pas être de la même espèce. Krolia se rappela alors de quelque chose et tendit ses bras blessés vers l'individu. Celui-ci la regarda un moment sans comprendre. Il avait sans doute oublier.

« Je croyais que tu étais venu voir comment allait mes blessures ? »

La blessée remarqua le mâle se détendre avant de venir l'examiner. Ses gestes était délicat comme ci il faisait attention de ne pas lui faire mal. Quand il eut finit, Krolia se rallongea sur le lit. Quand l'homme se dirigea vers la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Krolia »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon nom est Krolia »

Le mâle lui sourit avant de dire le sien : Texas Kogane.


End file.
